Thanksgiving At The Ross's
by AimilyArmy
Summary: Nolan, Emily and Aiden are celebrating Thanksgiving together. This takes place after Revenge episode 3x9 when Nolan creates new identities for Aiden & Emily (Aiden and Amanda Ross). Please write a review to let me know if you like me to continue. Thanks! Enj


Nolan, Emily and Aiden are celebrating Thanksgiving together. This takes place after Revenge episode 3x9 when Nolan creates new identities for Aiden & Emily (Aiden and Amanda Ross). Please write a review to let me know if you like me to continue. Thanks! Enjoy!

Nolan's House:

Aiden and Emily are snuggled up in Aiden's bed. They were both exhausted and hungry after an eventful night together. They rose up simultaneously as the air filled with a smell of something delicious cooking. They quickly jumped out of bed and had a shower together.

"Good morning Ross's" says Nolan cheekily as Emily and Aiden are walking out of Aiden's room.

Nolan is in his apron that reads "Tech-Chef" and matching mittens while shoving a huge Turkey into the oven. The cooking show Top Chef is playing on the television, with the volume lowered.

"Morning and thanks for the new identities, Ross. what will we do without you? "Aiden says while holding Emily's hand.

"Anything for my cousins! I guess congratulations is in order" Nolan hugs Emily. Emily blushes and shows off her engagement ring.

She looks happy and radiant. The newly engaged couple can't keep their eyes off each other.

"What's cooking Ross? Asks Aiden curiously, while Nolan handed each a cup of coffee.

Well, Mr. Aiden Ross, your "cuz " is cooking you a Thanksgiving feast, which you British wouldn't not know about" says Nolan sarcastically.

"I forgot today was Thanksgiving" says Emily, sighing while remembering the last Thanksgiving she had with her parents.

"Yes, indeed! I am making a feast and you two are helping me" says Nolan.

"Ross, Your kidding me, right?" Emily and I don't cook. We do takeout" Aiden says.

There is always a first time for everything Mr. Bond. As you are good with a knife, you can get started on copping the vegetables. Think this as your next mission" Nolan says with a smirk on his face.

Aiden was making a face at Nolan when Nolan handed him an apron.

Looking at both men wearing aprons, Emily busted out laughing. It was a sight!

"You both look very domesticated wearing those aprons, I can get used to this" says Emily grinning.

"Why are you laughing princess? I got work for you too" Nolan said handing over an apron to Emily. Emily frown and took the apron reluctantly.

Aiden started chopping the vegetables, while Nolan, with one raised eyebrow, came by to supervise Aiden.

"Mr. Bond, must say that Takeda thought you well. You do know how to use a sharp object skillfully" says Nolan. Aiden didn't care for that comment much and extended his tongue at Nolan. Aiden would rather be somewhere else, jogging on the beach or practicing Katana fighting with Emily.

Emily started mixing the gourmet stuffing concoction. She almost dropped the mixture on the ground. Nolan gave her a look of disapproval. Emily was muttering at the slippery bowl.

"Em's, don't take revenge on that poor bowl" chuckles Nolan.

Soon after Emily finished mixing, Nolan tasted the stuffing, and was not pleased. "I think we are missing a key ingredient. We may need a pinch of parsley. I want you guys to go to the grocery store and get it" Nolan stated.

Aiden got out of his apron as soon as he heard the word "store".

Nolan give Aiden and Emily a list,

List in hand Aiden drove Emily to the groceries store.

"I bet we will find everything in this list at the gourmet section" Aiden said pulling out a cart. Emily took the cart from him and started pushing it while Aiden placed a hand on her shoulder and was holding the list in the other.

The list read...

1) **Caciocavallo Podolico cheese **

2) Bree cheese

3) bottle of Chateau lafite (please stick to the list, not a year over 1988)

4) organic cranberries (yes, I am making the cranberry sauce from scratch

5) Organic parsley

6) porchetta and Italian sausages (imported from Italy)

7) Bottle of Dom Perignon

...

...

...

"Emily, are you ready for this?" Aiden says.

"This?" Emily asked surprised.

"A normal life, shopping, cooking and babies?" Aiden says holding Emily tight.

Emily nodes. "I am ready, revenge has consumed me. Once we leave the Hampton's, after the wedding, I am never looking back, but I am going to miss Nolan a lot" says Emily pouting.

"I know. We are going to miss him, but you know that our "cuz"will be visiting us a lot in the Maldives" says Aiden tightening his arms around her shoulder and brushing his lips off her hair.

"Did I hear you say babies?" Do you think about that kind of stuff?" Emily said shyly.

"Lately" says Aiden planting a kiss on her forehead, oblivious to their surroundings. "I would love nothing but to start a family with you" says Emily smiling with happiness.

Aiden and Emily buy everything on the list and leave the grocery store.

They arrive at Nolan's with groceries in hand. Nolan has been cooking up a storm. He has all the side dishes ready except the cranberry sauce and the stuffing that needs finishing up. He finishes up preparing both dishes, while Aiden and Emily lay the table.

The oven bell rings. "Turkey is ready" says Nolan.

Nolan wears his mittens and grab the turkey out of the oven. The turkey looks golden brown and scrumptious. He places the turkey in middle of the table.

The room is filled with aroma of baked Turkey.

"Mr & Mrs. Ross, let's eat!" Say Nolan, very pleased with himself.

"I am bloody starving" shouts Aiden. They all sit at the table. Aiden and Emily facing each other and Nolan at the head of the table.

Nolan opens the bottle of Dom Perignon. Fills three glasses.

"I would like to make a toast" Nolan says raising his glass."Em's, I am so happy that you fund the love of your life. No one else is a better fit for you than aiden. Although, I wasn't a big fan of Aiden at first, he grew on me by showing his devotion to you and your mission. I am glad you found someone who knows the real you. You both have gone through so much and deserve to be happy with each other. I am going to miss you both, but you know I will crash on your couch very regularly. I love you both. You are my family" toasts Nolan.

Emily and Aiden looked at each other. You can see a tear in Emily's eyes.

"You are so corny Nolan, but that is why we love you" says Emily placing a kiss on Nolan's cheeks. Nolan blushes.

"We love you bro" says Aiden.

Ross's let's dig in..


End file.
